Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $63\%$
Solution: $63$ percent = $63$ per cent = $63$ per hundred $63\% = \dfrac{63}{100}$ $\hphantom{63\%} = 0.63$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.